The present invention relates to a rock bolting device in which a hardenable mass is entered into a drill hole in the rock.
In a prior art device of the above mentioned kind, see U.S. Pat No. 4,215,953, a hydraulic cylinder is used in order to feed a tube, for supply of hardenable mass, to or from the drill hole in the rock.